Rick May
thumb|200pxRick May (* 21. September 1940 in Kanada) ist ein kanadisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Synchronsprecher und Regisseur. Einem breiteren Publikum ist er hauptsächlich als Sprecher des Soldiers aus Team Fortress 2 bekannt. Ironischerweise handelt es sich bei der bekanntesten Rolle des gebürtigen Kanadiers um einen US-amerikanischen Soldaten, der den Stereotyp des etwas dümmlichen und zugleich chauvinistischen amerikanischen Patrioten karikiert. Leben Bereits als Kind zeigte May Interesse am Schauspielern und verschiedenen Formen von Unterhaltungskünsten. In seiner Kindheit versuchte er sich deshalb mit Puppentheatern, als Bauchredner und schließlich als Hobby-Zauberer. Nach dem Besuch des St. Olaf Colleges in Minnesota trat er der US-Armee bei und war in Basen Kalefornien, Wahsington D.C., Texas und Japan stationiert. In seiner längeren Zeit in Japan, in der für die Unterhaltung seiner Kameraden zuständig war und ein Theater führte, begann May in seiner Freizeit damit, japanische Filme ins Englische zu übersetzen, wodurch er erste Erfahrungen als Synchronsprecher sammelte. Nach seiner Zeit beim Militär zog er in den Raum Seattle zurück und trat im Gene Keene’s Cirque Playhouse auf, wobei er zeitweise auch in San Francisco lebte und in dieser Zeit in George Lucas' Film American Graffiti auftrat. Letztlich landete er wieder als Schauspieler und Regisseur in Seattle. Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Theaterschauspieler arbeitet May seit langer Zeit auch als Sprecher für Werbungen und Hörspiele. So ist er, an der Seite von John Patrick Lowrie, als Sprecher von Inspector Lestrade in den Sherlock Holmes-Hörspielen der Jim French Productions zu hören. Seit den 1990er-Jahren kann er auch in einigen Videospielen gehört werden, wobei seine bekannteste und populärste Rolle die des Soldiers aus dem Shooter Team Fortress 2 von Valve ist.Profil auf der Seite der Jim French Productions. Abgerufen am 02. November 2014. Rollen In Videospielen *1997: Claw. *1997: Star Fox 64 als Peppy Hare und Andross. *1998: Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening als Wingnut, Langston und Chairman. *1999: Age of Empires II als Dschingis Khan. *2001: Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove als Marty und Dadfish. *2003: Socom II: U.S. Navy Seals als Sprecher diverser Nebenfiguren. *2005: Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves als Dr. M. *2007-2014: Team Fortress 2 als Soldier. In Kurzfilmen *2007: Meet the Soldier als Soldier. *2007: Meet the Engineer als Soldier. *2008: Meet the Sandvich als Soldier. *2009: Meet the Spy als Soldier. *2012: Meet the Pyro als Soldier. *2014: Expiration Date als Soldier (zusammen mit Nolan North). In Filmen *1973: American Graffiti in einer Nebenrolle. *1982: Frances in einer Nebenrolle. *1988: The Chocolate War in einer Nebenrolle. *1990: Luke, der einzige Zeuge in einer Nebenrolle. Trivia *Nach dem Erscheinen von 'Expiration Date' hielt sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass May an Krebs erkrankt sei, da er den Soldier den gesamten Kurzfilm über vertonte, bis auf eine Stelle im Kampf mit dem Brotmonster, an welcher er von Nolan North vertreten wurde. Eine Erkrankung Mays wurde nicht bestätigt, warum er diese nicht vertonte, ist allerdings auch nicht bekannt. *Große Teile des Dialogs aus 'Meet the Sandvich' wurden von beteiligten Synchronsprechern, zu denen neben Rick May auch Gary Schwartz und Nathan Vetterlein gehörten, improvisiert.Valve Writing Staff (16. Oktober 2014): Finding the Time to Bleed. Abgerufen am 02. November 2014. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Valve